Побег От Его Судьбы
by JiordanoAsya
Summary: После смерти его Крёстного Гарри решил, что ситуацию пора менять. ГП/ЗВ; Манипулятор!Дамблдор; Перевод на Русский Фика "Escaping His Fate" авторства peppymint
1. Повзрослев

_Заметка Автора: Гарри Поттер и Звездные Врата мне не принадлежат._

 _Пожалуйста, не надо подавать в суд._

 _Это мой первый многоглавый кроссовер, поэтому прошу строго не судить._

 _Возможно я должна была начать с чего нибудь попроще, но эта идея не оставляла меня в покое._

 __ **Часть Первая**

 _Сцена 1_

Гарри был в оцепенении. Другого способа описать этого не было. Сириус был мёртв; его крёстный был мёртв. Это, в сочетании с запоздалым откровением пророчества, ввело подростка в шок. Ему нужно было подумать. Ему нужно было побыть одному.

Он не был слишком уж удивлён обнаружив себя в туалете Плаксы Миртл. Тайная Комната была единственным местом во всём мире, куда никто не сможет последовать за ним, не считая Волдеморта, разумеется. К счастью Тёмный Лорд был за много миль от школы.

Зелёные глаза уставились на искусно инкрустированную на кране змею, позволяя оптической иллюзии сделать своё дело. _"_ _Откройся_ _,"_ прошипел он. Гарри прыгнул в образовавшийся проход без оглядки. Проход закрылся за ним.

Поступь подростка вдоль туннеля была спокойной и неспешной. Единственного взмаха палочки стало достаточно для починки разрушений, устроенных идиотом Локхартом три года назад. Забавно, но иногда кажется, что прошло куда как больше времени. Столько всего случилось с тех пор.

Когда Гарри вошёл в главную комнату он обнаружил приятный сюрприз. Конечно, труп Василиска всё ещё был на месте. Где же ещё ему быть? Но не было запаха. По всей видимости этот вид был очень выносливым, даже после смерти. Чародей решил пока не придавать этому значения.

Комната была холодной и немного сырой. Гарри не беспокоился на этот счёт. Он пережил и более суровые условия. Пока же всё, что имело значение, это тишина. В его голове прокручивался разговор, что только что состоялся в кабинете Директора. Детство, что за смех. Подросток не был уверен, что он когда либо был ребёнком, не со дня его попадания к Дурслям. Дети должны быть счастливы и беззаботны, не размышлять о том, откуда придёт следующая опасность.

Гарри отпустил голову на руки. "Дурак," обвинил он сам себя. Темноволосый подросток не мог поверить в то, насколько туп он был. Он должен был догадаться. Проведя первые годы своей жизни со своими ну очень любящими родственниками, он научился жить по определённым правилам. Первое - не доверяй никому, кроме себя. Второе - если ты упал, тебе лучше подняться самому, ибо никто тебе больше не поможет. Список на этом не остановился. Даже в то время Гарри был мастером по выживанию.

Но потом пришёл Хагрид. Полувеликан был таким добрым. Никто никогда не смотрел на Гарри так, как будто он имел значение. Мальчишка, которым он был, которым хотел быть. Быть принятым хоть где-то. И, как результат, подстроился под их ожидания, или, если точнее, под их ожидания о Мальчике, Который Выжил.

"Я должен был знать что тут есть подвох," прошептал Гарри самому себе. Его стройная фигура шевельнулась и Маховик Времени, что упал в карман его мантии в Отделе Тайн, привлек его внимание. Первоначально он планировал отдать его Дамблдору. Но после всего, что случилось, не удивительно, что устройство было забыто. А теперь, его взгляд направлен на Маховик, он оставит его у себя. Он еще пригодится. Осторожно он убрал маленькое устройство.

Слишком долго он играл идеального Гриффиндорца, похоронив остального себя под маской Золотого Мальчика. Достаточно. Если он хочет жить, или пережить всё, он должен выпустить свою Слизеренскую сторону на волю.

Было бы наивно считать что Директор будет что-то делать с Волдемортом. Гарри разбирался с каждой ситуацией по отдельности, никогда не задумываясь о будущем. Титул или без него, он был всего лишь молодым парнем. Разумеется, они не ожидают от него победы над Тёмным Лордом. Первый раз был всего лишь случайностью. Спасать мир не его обязанность. В конце-то концов, саркастично думал про себя подросток. Они не ждут от него победы над самым могущественным Тёмным Лордом столетия. По всей видимости ждут.

Для Дамблдора Гарри был ничем другим кроме как орудия, оружия. Подросток даже думать не хотел о том, что произойдёт с орудием после того как оно исполнит свою функцию. Он должен думать о будущем. Не только о Тёмном Лорде, но и о своём. 

У Мальчика, Который Выжил не было места в Магическом Мире после того, как он переживёт Волдеморта. Гарри отчётливо это видел. Они отворачивались от него в прошлом, по гораздо более тривиальным причинам. Он до сих пор помнит фиаско с Парселтангом. Если бы он знал в каком свете Волшебный Мир видит змей он бы позволил змее укусить своего придурочного одноклассника. Возможно это даже не убило бы его. 

Ну да ладно, лучше не оглядываться назад. Это не изменит прошлого, и не вернёт Сириуса. В самом деле, Гарри больше горюет об утерянных возможностях, чем о самом человеке. Мужчина олицетворял свободу, защиту от Дурслей. Да Сириус был, является его крёстным, но подросток на самом деле даже не знал его. У них не было для этого времени.

Молодой волшебник не вводил себя в заблуждение о том, что он сможет решить все свои проблем разом. Не было книги с названием _Как Стать Непобедимым_. Ему нужно делать по одному шагу за раз. Гарри проклял Директора во время этих размышлений. Если бы он знал, он бы посвятил прошедшие года подготовке.

Но сейчас ему надо сосредоточиться на двух вещах. Первое - это изучить кое-какой материал летом. Кое-какой полезный материал, не учебник о том, как превратить черепаху в чайник. Когда ему пригодится данная информация? Это будет достаточно сложно сделать без привлечения к себе внимания со стороны его доброжелателей, но не невозможно. 

Второе же будет одновременно и легким и сложным - его Маггловское образование. Он будет нуждаться в этом после того как Волдеморт умрёт. Гарри даже думать не хотел о том, что его смерть от рук второго неизбежна. Он будет сражаться, и он победит. Ухмылка образовалась на лице подростка. Это будет, возможно, единственная хорошая вещь, что для него сделает Тётя Петуния. Женщина с лошадиным лицом будет на седьмом небе когда узнает, что он сошёл со своих уродских путей. Не составит особого труда обеспечить молчание Дурслей. Если ему повезёт они могут даже позволить ему пользоваться старым компьютером Дадли для занятий он-лайн. Это привлечёт гораздо меньше внимания нежели регулярные посещения библиотеки. 

Гарри знал что это будет не просто. Ему нужно наверстать упущенные годы. Если кто-нибудь спросил его мнения, он бы ответил, что исключение Маггловских предметов в Хогвартсе глупо. Шокированный шок, никто не спросил. И пока он был на этой волне он понял, что никто никогда не спрашивал его мнения на серьёзные темы. Все они лишь предполагали. 

Взгляд подростка вернулся к Маховику Времени. Да, устройство будет чрезвычайно полезным, и в отличие от Гермионы он будет учитывать время для сна. Для такой одарённой девушки она иногда бывает очень глупой. 

Когда Гарри взглянул на свои часы он был поражён сколько времени уже прошло. Если он не вернётся в ближайшее время, кто-то может задаться вопросом о том, где же он. Подросток почти не заметил того, что он мысленно начал готовить извинения для своих друзей. Не то, что он не доверяет им. Он доверяет, он пытался убедить самого себя. 

Однако Гарри должен был признать, что все, кто не на стороне Волдеморта, практически боготворят землю, по которой ходит Альбус Дамблдор. И если подросток чему и научился в последний день, так это то, что Директор сделает всё для сохранения величайшего блага, но доверять ему нельзя.

 _Сцена 2_

Гарри отказывался ёрзать под проницательным взглядом голубых глаз старшего мужчины. Он не сделал ничего дурного. К сожалению, Директор думал иначе.

"Я очень разочарован в тебе, мой мальчик," Дамблдор сказал в конце-концов.

Младший волшебник проглотил ответ о том, что он не Директорский мальчик. Это не принесет ничего хорошего. Медленно Гарри мысленно сосчитал до десяти. Он не имеет права потерять голову. "За что, Директор?" вместо этого спросил он.

"Ты убил Ричарда ДуМорне."

"Он бы убил ту девочку, если бы я этого не сделал," в свою защиту сказал Гарри. В самом деле, директор выставляет это в таком свете, как будто он хладнокровно убил ДуМорне.

"И всё же каждый заслуживает справедливого суда. ДуМорне мог бы искупить себя. Всё же," голубые глаза Дамблдора сверкнули пока он говорил. "каждый заслуживает второй шанс."

В этой речи было столько всего неправильного, что Гарри даже не знал с чего начать. Во-первых, с каких пор суды в Волшебном Мире справедливы? Так называемая судебная система была шутовской, в плохом смысле. И Азкабан нельзя назвать защищённым местом. Если Пожиратель Смерти не смог откупиться сразу, то Волдеморт запросто мог освободить его из заключения.

"А как насчёт всех тех людей, что он убил?" Наконец сказал Гарри. "Что насчёт их вторых шансов?" Столько людей было бы ещё живо если бы Волшебный Мир принял необходимые меры по поводу Пожирателей Смерти после первого падения Волдеморта. Вместо этого они закопали свои головы в песок. Воображая, что если они чего-то не видят - то этого не существует.

"Это не значит что мы должны опуститься на их уровень," упрекнул Дамблдор. Глубоко внутри он был раздражён. Как посмел этот ребёнок бросать ему вызов. Его слово - закон.

Подросток отказался отступать. Он ровно встретил взгляд Директора. "Это война, и на войне люди умирают."

Альбус вздохнул, позволяя отпустить тему. Позволяя мальчику делать всё, что он захочет. Гарри скоро выучит свой урок. "Очень важен факт того, что ты убил его." Дамблдор пригвоздил пристальным взглядом юного чародея. "Я озабочен тем, что ты можешь проследовать по пути Тома."

Зелёные глаза вспыхнули гневом. "Я не похож на Волдеморта," прошипел он. "я никогда не стану использовать магию для чего то, что вызывает боль и смерть." Он убил ДуМорне просто спустив с лестницы магически покрыв пол льдом. Человек сломал себе шею. Гарри не был идиотом. Он знал, что ему не сравниться по знаниям чародеями, которые на десятки лет его старше. Но он был очень креативен. Мельчайшие детали могли вызвать каскад разрушений, если подойти к ним правильно.

Дамблдор на краткий момент показался удовлетворённым перед тем, как его выражение очистилось. Итак, Гарри не экспериментировал. Хорошо, это позволит ему разобраться с проблемой позже. "Я сожалею, мой дорогой мальчик," извинился он. "я должен был знать." По правде они ни капли не сожалел. "Лимонную дольку?" предложил Директор, закинув одну в рот.

Подросток вежливо отказался. Ему никогда особо сладости не нравились, даже до того, как он узнал про то, что взрослый чародей обмакивает их в лёгкой сыворотке правды. Это объяснило, почему никто никогда не задавался вопросом, почему же так легко исповедаться Директору.

После того, как Гарри ушёл, Дамблдор вздохнул. Было гораздо легче пока мальчик был младше. В те времена тот никогда даже не помышлял ставить его под сомнение. Директор задавался вопросом, когда всё это изменилось. "Не важно," сказал он себе. "когда с Волдемортом будет покончено, я разберусь с проблемой по имени Гарри Поттер." Успокоив ум чародей занялся ежедневными делами, не замечая, или игнорируя, неодобрительный взгляд Фоукса.

 _EFHEFHEFHEFHEFHEFHEHF_

 _Надеюсь что вам понравилось, следующая глава уже на подходе._

 _История уже написана, мне просто нужно напечатать её._

 __

 _Не забудьте об отзывах, они делают из меня счастливого автора!_

 _И из меня счастливого переводчика!;) И да, как написано выше - история уже переведена, осталось напечатать её, всего в этой истории 10 глав, так что это будет не сложно. Надеюсь вам очень понравится!=) Так же хочу отметить, что эта история не бэчена, так что все ошибки мои, и я за них очень сильно извиняюсь._


	2. Две Жизни

_Я ничем и никем не владею_

 ** _Часть Вторая_** __

 _Сцена 1_

"Эй, Хар!" возбуждённый крик прокатился по двору.

Гарри обернулся и увидел одного из своих одноклассников. Он довольно неплохо ладил с ним, даже не смотря на то, что Лиам постоянно пытался социализировать его. Не то что чародей не хотел этого, у него попросту не было на это времени. 

По мере приближения улыбка у Лиама угасала. Другой выглядел просто ужасно. "Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Гарри?" обеспокоенно спросил он. 

Чародей вымученно улыбнулся. "Я в порядке," уверил он своего почти-друга. "Я просто плохо спал прошлой ночью." Действительно, здесь попросту не было другого ответа. 

Нет, молодой человек представил себя отвечая этот вопрос. _Я не в порядке. На самом деле, в течение последних трёх лет я жил двойной жизнью с помощью волшебного артефакта. Меня зовут не Гарольд Донован, а Харрисон Поттер, и этот облик не мой собственный. И прямо сейчас мой двойник участвует в борьбе против группы психопатов в Англии._ Ага, просто то, что нужно. 

Его махинации выросли в пропорциях с того памятного дня в Комнате. Семнадцатый день рождения волшебника открыл перед ним множество дверей. Перед этим он даже не знал что его имя не Гарри. Никто даже не удосужился сказать ему это, или же они думали что он знал. 

Альтер эго молодого человека было создано в основном с помощью так называемой злонамеренной магии. Это не было очень сложным. В конце-концов, Гарольд существует лишь в Маггловском мире. Всё, что было нужно - создать документы. После этого потребовалось лишь пара заклинаний чтобы удостовериться, что нужные люди введут его информацию в систему. Он не чувствовал никаких угрызений совести на сей счёт. 

Это было в Правилах Жизни Гарри Поттера, переизданном варианте. № 19: Я не собираюсь сожалеть о содеянном, если это защитило мою или другую жизнь. Он добавил его после того, когда он убил своего первого человека. Квирелл не в счёт. Это был несчастный случай, да и вряд ли Волдеморт позволил бы ему жить.

Гарольд Донован обладал всеми необходимыми документами для повседневной жизни. Продвинутые маскировочные чары, что он нашёл в запрещённой книге, сделали его волосы грязно-блондинистыми, и глаза неприметно карими. Его Альтер эго не носило очков. Гарри нашёл зелье коррекции зрения, когда ему было шестнадцать лет. 

Без них, и без традиционной Поттеровской причёски, было очевидно, что Гарри унаследовал от матери гораздо больше, нежели просто глаза. Очень печально, конечно, что никто этого не замечал. Но так было даже лучше. 

В Волшебном Мире Гарри носил очки, правда они были с поддельными стёклами, как у Супермена. Отчасти для того, чтобы быть недооценённым другими. Но основная причина была в том, что это зелье было нелегальным. Только Министерство могло заклеймить что-то чертовски полезное лишь потому, что оно вызывает боль, с отвращением подумал молодой человек. Оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с Круциатусом. Гарри принял бы его снова, если бы потребовалось. 

Но маскировочные чары не могли скрыть его шрам. По каким то причинам рану нельзя было скрыть никакими магическими методами. Но, к счастью, существовала такая замечательная вещь как макияж. В каких-то аспектах волшебники были идиотами, размышлял Гарри. Возможно все эти близкородственные бракосочетания разрушили здравый смысл. 

Праздно молодой человек заинтересовался, а что же случится, если он наставит пистолет на Пожирателя Смерти. Чистокровный придурок возможно попросту тупо на него уставится. Есть над чем поразмышлять. Пуля может перемещаться быстрее, чем заклятие, пущенное лучшим дуэлянтом мира. 

Гарольд был Американским гражданином. Он принял присягу верности, и всё остальное прилагающееся, после того, как его Альтер-эго эмигрировало в Штаты из Англии. И, из-за того, что посещать старшую школу было не вариантом с самого начала, Гарри попросту прошёл ГЕД. ***** Чародей был очень горд своими достижениями. Он был принят в университет благодаря своим собственным усилиям. Здесь молодой человек быль лишь ещё одним студентом, и его это устраивало. 

Временами Гарри просчитывался и кто-нибудь замечал отсутствие их героя. Подобное случалось очень редко, и на подобные случаи у Гарри был целый список правдоподобных отговорок, на всякий случай. Дамблдор мог что-то подозревать, но это не важно. Директор не мог ничего доказать, по крайней мере без использования Сыворотки Правды на своём бывшем студенте.

Одна из первых вещей, что Гарри добыл после смерти своего крёстного, это добротная книга по Окклюменции. Было просто поразительно, что может сотворить каждый благодаря более подробным инструкциям, нежели приказу просто очистить своё сознание. Гарри не был столь высокомерным, чтобы назвать себя мастером, но он был довольно неплох в этом. А ещё очень упрям. Никто не проникнет в его мозг без спроса. 

Поводок, на котором сидел Гарри, был ослаблен больше, чем представлял себе Дамблдор. Более ослаблен для комфорта ума Директора, но юный чародей не имел никакого желания просвещать его об этом. Дамблдор, очевидно, считал, что его бывший ученик использует свободное время для обучения чтобы убить Волдеморта, и он обучался, но не только этому. Что делало его ложь более правдоподобной. 

Главной проблемой Гарри были деньги. Директор держал руку на пульсе и следил за его банковским аккаунтом, и конечно заметил бы большие денежные съёмы. Но, к счастью, молодой человек имел доступ к гигантскому трупу Василиска. Распродажа его частей была очень прибыльна. 

Неудача была недопустимой. Не важно что думают другие, Гарри не был пешкой. Он остановит Волдеморта, и он порвёт цепи, что сковывают его с самого рождения. Когда-нибудь, мечтательно подумал молодой человек, но не сегодня. 

_Сцена 2_

"Это правда, дорогой, ты должен больше есть," Молли неодобрительно цокнула ставя перед ним полную тарелку. "Ты очень худощав." Еда пахла божественно. 

Молодой человек принял ее, вежливо поблагодарив Миссис Уизли. Незаметный взмах палочкой под столом не засёк ничего лишнего в еде. Печальный факт. По идее он должен доверять своим сторонникам, так ведь? С другой стороны, и он не был оплотом надёжности. Гарри регулярно шпионил на собраниях Ордена. У него не было выбора. Орден постоянно скрывал от него всю информацию. Если бы он не знал лучше, он бы мог подумать, что они хотят его смерти. 

Пока он ел, Гарри притворился, что не замечает очень тонкие взгляды, что Джинни бросала на него. Влюблённость младшей Уизли вернулась с удвоенной силой. Он должен был признать что она была хороша. Рыжеволосая выросла довольно объёмистой. Но вся эта красота была лишь поверхностной. Было очень трудно избегать всех её попыток упасть в его руки. Он уверен, что недалёк тот день, когда она попытается опоить его любовным зельем.

Гарри скорчил гримасу. Не только она чересчур походила на его мать к его дискомфорту, так ещё её больше интересовал Мальчик, Что Выжил, а не сам Гарри. Девушка преследовала свою сказку. Здоровых взаимоотношений между ними не получится. 

Даже не смотря на то, что она ему нравилась, он никогда не даст ей знать об этом. Кто-то, вроде него просто не может заводить отношений с кем-либо. И это нарисует цель на спине какой-нибудь бедной девушки. Нет, ему было вполне комфортно одному. 

"Гарри," сладкий голосок прервал его мысли. "Что-то не так?" Мерцание вокруг её глаз было немного пугающим. Это просто не натурально. 

Упс, молодой человек спустил свою голову на землю, подняв руку к его шраму. "Всё в порядке," он изобразил героическое страдание Мальчика, который Выжил под литерой "Б". Что являлось его лучшей отмазкой. Не то, чтобы кто-нибудь пошёл спрашивать Волдеморта о его злонамеренных планах на будущее. 

Джинни сразу же замяла тему, глаза наполнились сожалением. 

Мысленно Гарри похлопал себя по плечу. Это срабатывает каждый раз. Но он снова нахмурился. Волдеморт, одна из многих его печалей. Одна из самых главных, поправил он себя.

Тёмный Лорд вёл себя как-то очень странно в последнее время. Целый год прошёл с его последней попытки убить Гарри, правда, не то, чтобы он жаловался. Как будто мужчина был чем то отвлечён. Но вот чем, Гарри терялся в догадках, одно было ясно - это было нечто большое. Волдеморт не мог просто так отложить свои планы по завоеванию мира.

А ещё было пророчество. В один прекрасный момент Дамблдор взял и раскрыл его содержание всему Ордену. Как знак доверия, уверил Директор. И, разумеется, через месяц Волдеморт знал абсолютно всё. 

Удивительно, но после обдумывания контекста , Тёмный Лорд пришёл к тем же заключениям, что и сам Гарри. О том что пророчество - полная брехня. Оно было самореализующимся. Если бы Трелони держала свой рот на замке, Волдеморт никогда бы не стал охотиться за Поттерами, и Гарри не был бы отмечен. Если бы у них был выбор, оба участника пророчества просто забыли бы о нём навсегда. 

К несчастью, у обоих не было выбора. Они оба были в западне, Гарри из-за ожиданий всего Магического Мира и желанием выжить, А Волдеморт необходимостью уничтожить единственное существо, которому удалось избежать его. Если он просто позволит Гарри жить, Тёмный Лорд потеряет лицо перед своими последователями. 

Мальчик, Который Выжил вздохнул и опустил ложку. Разве вещи не должны становиться легче со временем? С точки зрения Гарри, они только становятся сложней.

 _EHFEHFEHFEHFHEFHEHFEHF_

 _Ну вот и всё, конец Второй Главы_

 _Как обычно, пожалуйста, отзывы_

 _В следующей главе мы встретимся с Даниэлем Джексоном из Звёздных Врат_

 _Заметка переводчика: Ах, это было чертовски здорово! Надеюсь вам всё ещё нравится то, что Вы читаете! Увидимся в следующей главе!_

 _ПС:_ ** _*GED test (General Educational Development) предназначен для того чтобы протестировать уровень знаний для школьников которые не заканчивали официальную школу, так как в США очень распространена система home schools (домашние школы) , где дети обучаются дома с родителями._**


	3. Встречи и Мысли

_Я ничем и никем не владею_

 _Пожалуйста, не засуживайте меня_

 **Часть Третья**

 _Сцена 1_

Гарри скривился пока поправлял стопку бумаг одной рукой. Почему именно одной рукой? Другая была на перевязи. Выдалась не очень хорошая неделя. А ещё точнее целый год.

Волдеморт по всей видимости разобрался со своими внутренними проблемами, и снова начал свою кампанию по завоеванию мира с удвоенной силой. Странный факт, однако, заключался в том, что он изменил приказ о том, чтобы поймать Мальчика, Который Выжил живьём, живым и в добром здравии. Но у Гарри не было никакого желания проверять, что же он замыслил, если у него удастся поймать его.

Во время последнего боя с Беллатрисой та попала в него заклятием, замедляющим исцеление. Как раз после того, как она сломала ему руку. Единственный хороший момент во всём этом заключался в том, что безумная женщина не прожила достаточно долго, чтобы успеть позлорадствовать на сей счёт. Но и здесь был подвох.

Невилл пожал своему бывшему однокласснику руку в благодарность. Печально, но его реакция была исключением. Кто бы что ни говорил о Беллатрисе, но она была могущественной ведьмой. Люди стали смотреть на Гарри с опаской, страхом. Они думали что он не замечал этого. Но это не так.

Даже его друзья стали относиться к нему с подозрением. Он помнил недавнюю размолвку с Гермионой. Густоволосая молодая женщина обвинила его в том, что он перестал быть собой, что она перестала узнавать его. Она не сказала что по её мнению он становится тёмным, но это было на её уме.

Зеленоглазый чародей фыркнул. Как будто кто-нибудь с такой жизнью как у него вышел бы кем-то сияющим и в шоколаде. Спаситель Магического Мира на секунду задумался об этом. Был ли он тёмным волшебником? Возможно, по крайней мере по меркам Волшебного Мира.

В конце-концов, это Волдеморт однажды сказал, что нет Тёмной или Светлой магии, только сила, и те, что были слишком слабы, чтобы овладеть ей. Гарри был с этим не полностью согласен, но переделал фразу для себя. Сила есть, но всё дело в том, как ты её используешь.

Кто сказал что Смертельное Проклятье зло если оно помогло спасти жизнь. Даже простое заклятие левитации может убить, если подойти к вопросу с умом. Мир не чёрно-белый как думает большинство волшебников. И прямо сейчас Гарри был чертовски рад что вырос с Дурслями. Если бы нет, то он закончил как ещё одна овечка, слепо следующая за Дамблдором.

Гарри повернул за угол и налетел на незнакомца. Двое столкнулись не так уж и сильно, но само действие послало искру боли в его повреждённую руку.

Глаза незнакомца расширились в беспокойстве когда он увидел состояние Гарри. "Я прошу прощения," извинился голубоглазый мужчина. "Ты в порядке?"

"В порядке," прошипел чародей сквозь стиснутые зубы. Было не так болезненно, по крайней мере по сравнению с его другими увечьями, полученными в прошлом. Он склонился чтобы собрать упавшие бумаги, но был остановлен.

"Позволь мне." Собранные бумаги были быстро возвращены к своему обладателю.

"Благодарю," пробормотал Гарри. Неловко он протянул его руку для рукопожатия, пытаясь при этом снова не уронить стопку. "Гарольд Донован."

"Доктор Даниэль Джексон."

"Джексон, " задумчиво повторил молодой человек. Имя казалось знакомым. Внезапно он вспомнил. "Знаю, это Вы написали ту статью о пирамидах."

Даниэль вздрогнул. Замечательно, подумал про себя археолог. Хороший разговорчик получился. Теперь его собеседник назовёт его сумасшедшим. Да, он знал что его теории о пирамидах оказались правдой. Он стоял на других планетах, видел вещи, о которых другие и не догадываются. И за его голову была объявлена высокая цена, эмм, возможно это не очень хорошо. Но все его свершения не сотрут пренебрежительное отношение к нему со стороны его коллег. Он был настолько погружён в свои мысли что брюнет почти пропусти следующие слова Гарри.

"Довольно интересная идея, но не думаю что я с ней согласен."

Даниэль уставился на него. Молодой человек с ходу не отрицает его идеи? Он быстро собрал мысли в кучку. "У тебя весьма открытый ум," прокомментировал он.

Чародей пожал плечами. "Не совсем, просто жизненный опыт." На вопросительный взгляд он пустился в очень редактированную версию истории о Тайной Комнаты. "И после этого я стараюсь прислушиваться ко всем вариантам," продолжил он свой рассказ.

Задумчивость появилась на лице Даниэля. "Интересуешься археологией?"

"Что-то вроде, на самом деле я учусь на лингвиста." Почти сразу как Гарри поступил в колледж он записался на курсы Испанского. Чародей рассудил, что исчезнуть будет гораздо проще зная иностранные языки. И они дались ему ненатурально легко.

То же самое произошло с Французским, Немецким и Японским. После этого Гарри сменил направление и не оглядывался назад. Он ни с кем не консультировался, но молодой человек считал что его одарённость к языкам пришла от Парселтанга. В конце-концов, если он мог говорить со змеями, насколько сложно было обучиться человеческим языкам? Вполне возможно что Волдеморт знал ответ на эту теорию, но это было не важно. У него не было намерений спрашивать его об этом.

Даниэль и Гарри сразу поладили, проведя почти весь день вместе. Когда они разошлись, то обменялись мейлами и обещанием оставаться на связи.

 _Сцена 2_

Стон сорвался с губ Гарри когда он лениво открыл глаза. Где он был? Пару мгновений спустя он узнал знакомые стены номера 12 Гриммаулд Плэйса. Молодой человек предположил, что для людей его возраста это вполне привычно - не знать где просыпаешься. Тем не менее, это в основном включало в себя весёлые вечеринки и хорошую дозу алкоголя. У Гарри попросту не было временя для этого, и он никогда сильно не напивался. Ему постоянно требовалось острое сознание.

С течением времени становилось всё сложнее держать руку на пульсе и сохранять две жизни отдельно в его голове. Совсем недавно он почти сказал своему не магическому другу что его глаза не карие а зелёные. К счастью он быстро оборвал себя.

Пока чародей одевался он бросил взгляд на календарь и застыл. Тридцать первое июля, и он даже не заметил. Гарри исполнилось 22 года. Забавно, по ощущениям чувствовал он себя гораздо старше. Технически так и было. Его благоразумное использование Маховика Времени добавило к его возрасту примерно года четыре. Благодаря волшебному долголетию никто не заметил его преждевременного старения. Если и заметили, то во всём винили стресс.

Странно, но на это же грешат и его университетские друзья когда видят его круги под глазами. Разумеется, с их точки зрения стресс был от обучения. Все они думали что он безумно переусердствовал с этим. Молодой человек по самую макушку загрузил себя учёбой, даже во время летнего отдыха. Ему оставалось совсем ничего до получения его мастерства по лингвистике. Он ещё не решил хочет ли защищать докторскую.

Волшебник резко тряхнул головой, отгоняя все мысли о его Маггловской жизни и посмотрел в зеркало. В его не магическое зеркало. Гарри отказывался иметь что-нибудь отдалённо разумное, что могло смотреть как он спал, и он не собирался говорить это Ордену. Он просто снял говорящее зеркало и портреты пока никто не видел. Возможно он параноик, молчаливо согласился он. Но это не паранойя когда кто-то пытается убить тебя.

Тонкие пальцы прошли по чёрным волосам приведя их в некое подобие порядка. "Поттер," он прошептал про себя. "Меня зовут Гарри Поттер." Он пробежался ещё по нескольким важным фактам пока не был уверен, что с уверенностью вошёл в роль. И он обернулся, готовый ко дню. Но не успел он достичь двери, как очень знакомый голос прозвучал в его голове.

 _С Днём Рождения, Гарри._

Молодой человек ментально показал Волдеморту средний палец. Это было мелочно, он знал, но почувствовал после этого себя лучше.

Волдеморт просто рассмеялся и отступил. Это не остановило Гарри от укрепления его окклюменационных щитов, не то, чтобы это помогло, конечно. Одно дело - держать Тёмного Лорда подальше своих мыслей; но совсем другое - останавливать его от проецирования в его разум. Они были слишком тесно соединены между собой, чтобы пытаться полностью изолироваться друг от друга.

Гарри даже не обратил на его слова внимания. Волдеморт как будто наслаждался постоянным прерываниемего без предупреждений. Он не был уверен когда это началось, но в один момент его взаимоотношения с его соперником изменились. Во что - молодой человек не был уверен, и он не знал хорошо ли это. С другой стороны, что тут нового? Он был уверен лишь в том, что Тёмный Лорд что-то замышляет.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Что случилось с добрыми старыми временами, когда Волдеморт просто хотел его смерти?

 _EHFEHFEHFEHFEHF_

 _И дальше - финальная битва._

 _*От переводчика* *Счастливый танец!*_


	4. Завершение

_Я ничем и никем не владею_

 _В обоих сериях_

 **Часть Четвёртая**

 _Сцена 1_

Не было никакого сюрприза в том, что финальная битва случилась в Хогвартсе. Волшебники были очень предсказуемы. Однако зачем воевать на территории школы Гарри было не ясно. И эта новость, о приближающейся тёмной армии, стала для жизни юноши завещанием, его первой мыслью была мечта, чтобы Волдеморт обождал ещё несколько деньков. Ему нужно было зубрить материал для его полугодовых экзаменов, от этого зависело 30 процентов его годового балла.

Его взгляд сконцентрировался на его предопределённом противнике. Тёмный Лорд в последнее время выглядел почти человечно, исключая его красные глаза. У него был нос и всё остальное. "Я дам тебе последний шанс, Гарри," спокойно заявил Волдеморт. "Присоединиться ко мне добровольно."

Добровольно, юноша подумал про себя. Звучит не очень многообещающе. Он скрыл тревогу за уверенной улыбкой. "Благодарю, но спасибо, нет."

Тёмный Лорд просто пожал плечами. "Как желаешь моя маленькая химера." Он и не ожидал другого ответа.

Гримаса нарисовалась на лице Гарри при этом ненавистном прозвище. Волдеморт начал называть его так после того, как Директор поведал всему миру о том, на какой факультет почти поступил Мальчик, Который Выжил. В рамках "помощи сближения факультетов", конец цитаты. Ага, конечно, всё что это вызвало - увеличенное количество боязненных взглядов в его сторону.

"Не маленькая," угрюмо пробормотал Гарри. Метр и 70 сантиметров вполне приемлемая высота для мужчины. Не его вина что Дурсли держали его голодом.

Волдеморт хитро улыбнулся. "То есть ты всё-таки мой?"

Если взгляд мог убить, Тёмный Лорд был бы испепелён на месте. Зелёные глаза превратились в два кусочка зелёного льда. "Мечтай." И за словами последовали сотворённые серебряные стрелы, посланные на врага.

Они спокойно отскочили от защитного щита. "Я ожидал от тебя большего, Гарри," упрекнул он, и битва началась.

Ни один из них не обращал внимания на свидетелей, стоявших на краю их поля битвы. Оба знали что никто и мизинцем не шелохнёт чтобы помочь или помешать. Все они были готовы отдать свои судьбы в другие руки. Всё внимание обоих было на их оппоненте.

Несмотря на все их схожести пара имела довольно различные боевые стили. Действительно, Гарри шёл наравне с Волдемортом по количеству силы. Но ему не хватало опыта, примерно 50 лет, плюс-минус.

Волдеморт посылал заклятие за заклятием, некоторые из которых юноша не узнавал вообще. Стратегия Гарри была простой - не попасть под них. Все те годы "Охоты на Гарри" оказались крайне полезными. Молодой человек был неестественно быстрым с отменными рефлексами. Но это не значит что он не отвечал на нападение.

Ноги Волдеморта утонули в жиже, когда твёрдая почва под ним была превращена в грязь. Относительно безвредное проклятие, посланное Гарри, образовало грозовую тучку что стала поливать его голову. И между делом Гарри посылал куда более серьёзные заклятия.

Спустя десять минут бой всё ещё продолжался, но оба были потрёпаны. И тут это случилось. Гарри оказался достаточно медленным чтобы позволить оранжевому свету попасть в его ногу. Юноша тяжело упал на землю, его кости в ноге сплавились воедино. До того как он смог оправиться, Тёмный Лорд настиг его и вырвал палочку из его тонких пальцев. Гарри свирепо посмотрел на него. Он знал немного беспалочковой магии, но он не был всесилен. Магически выражаясь, дуэль была закончена.

Волдеморт воспринял этот взгляд как последний акт неповиновения. Он присел на корточки рядом со своим противником. "Кажется игра окончена," тихо сказал он.

"Да," юноша ответил . "Окончена." Тёмному Лорду следовало держать дистанцию. Это была ошибка, которой в полной мере планировал воспользоваться юноша.

Гарри позволил скрытому ножу упасть в его руку, а затем плавным движением погрузил его в сердце Волдеморта. "Я победил," выдохнул он.

На какой-то момент всё, что мог делать Волдеморт, это просто уставиться на клинок с неверием. В конце-концов он улыбнулся. "Молодец, Гарри." А потом тело Тома Марволо Реддла, самого могущественного Тёмного Лорда, испарилось.

Всё, что хотел Гарри на тот момент - просто расслабиться. Но было ещё не время. Он знал, что это ещё не конец. Зелёные глаза сузились, ища сквозь дым битвы знакомую фигуру. И она не заставила себя ждать. Нет сомнений в том, что он наблюдал за всем достаточно долго.

"Гарри," поприветствовал Директор.

Молодой человек наклонил голову. "Директор. Всё закончилось," без особой необходимости сказал он. "Волдеморт мёртв." Не было никакой причины для него делать первый шаг. И не было никаких доказательств, что что-то планировалось со стороны старика, но Гарри сомневался в этом.

"К сожалению это не так," палочка Дамблдора появилась в его сморщенной руке с поразительной скоростью. "Осталась ещё твоя проблема."

Глаза Гарри расширились в хорошо отрепетированном неверии. "Моя," повторил он. "Какая моя проблема?" Одна рука обернулась вокруг невидимого порт-ключа.

"Ты слишком опасен, нестабилен." Кончик его палочки окрасился зловещим зелёным светом. "Мне жаль, мой дорогой мальчик, но это ради всеобщего блага." Дамблдор сделал шаг вперёд. "О тебе будут помнить с добротой. Герой который умер от ран после поражения Тёмного Лорда."

"Как добродушно," плоско сказал Гарри. "Но я буду следовать своим собственным планам, _Иуда._ " Знакомое ощущение возникло в районе пупка юноши при активации порт-ключа, унося его вдаль.

Крик боли сорвался с губ Гарри когда он тяжело приземлился на его раненую ногу, но он не позволил этому остановить его. Три аппарации подряд подарили ему несколько минут отрыва от его преследователя. А потом чародей достал Маховик Времени. "Прощай, Гарри Поттер," прошептал он себе. Поворот устройства - и он пропал, никогда больше не появляясь в Магическом Мире.

 _Интерлюдия в КЗВ_

"Дэнни, ох мальчик Дэнни," певучий голос прозвенел по коридорам Командования Звёздных Врат. Это был слишком хороший день, чтобы быть запертыми в четырёх стенах. Джек вздохнул про себя когда он достиг комнаты. Ну почему его команда не понимала ценность выходного? У Тил'ка по крайней мере было оправдание - Джаффа не ходили в отпуска.

Взрослый мужчина просунул свою голову в офис молодого человека. "Ей, космическая обезьянка." Джек поднял бровь на сцену перед ним перед тем как полностью войти в комнату. "Что-то новенькое," прокомментировал он. "Я ожидал что ты снова будешь играть со своими камнями, не на компьютере."

"Артефакты," отвлечённо поправил археолог. "Не камни." Его взгляд не отрывался от экрана. Было очевидно что он его не слушал.

Это заинтересовало Джека. Что могло настолько поглотить внимание его друга? Он схватил спинку его кресла и отодвинул его от экрана чтобы посмотреть самому.

"Хэй," запротестовал Даниэль. "Я читал вообще-то."

Полковник просканировал несколько строк и фыркнул. "Что читал?" спросил он. "Выглядит это всё как какая-то белиберда." По правде говоря он просто придуривался. Он понимал, что слова на экране не на Английском.

Даниэль оскорбился. "Если хочешь знать - это письмо от друга."

"Ох?" вопросил тот. Джеку было хорошо известно, что он в основном не общался ни с кем, кто был не с базы.

Брюнет поймал его взгляд. "Мы встретились когда я был на том семинаре в прошлом году."

"На какой-то Одибве?"

"На Оджибве, Джек." Вздохнул Даниэль. Он никогда не поймёт почему его товарищ по команде скрывает свой ум. По крайней мере для него было ясно видно что Джек далеко не тупой. Он вернулся к начальной теме.

"У Гарри необычайный талант к языкам. Ты не поверишь насколько быстро он разгадывает загадки, которые я ему присылаю." Всё началось с игры, чтобы просто убить время. Сейчас же это превратилось в соревнование. Современные, древние, неизвестные, мёртвые, не имело значения. Юноша разгадывал их все. Даниэль едва удерживал себя от того, чтобы не послать ему что-то Гоа'улдовское, чтобы просто посмотреть, справится ли он.

Голубые глаза затуманились, гася его энтузиазм. "Единственная причина почему я не взял его под своё крыло попросту в том, что я не хочу портить его репутацию," тихо признался Даниэль.

Губы Джека сформировались в тонкую, тугую линию. Спустя все эти годы он отлично понимал, как издевательства академического сообщества беспокоят его друга. Если бы ему дали волю, то он бы раскрыл все тайны лишь Даниэль посмотрел, как эти идиоты едят свои шляпы. "Мне так жаль."

"Не стоит," прервал его молодой человек. Это была его собственная ошибка. Он должен был догадаться, что презентовать его лекцию в том стиле была не лучшая идея. Даниэль утешал себя мыслью, что сейчас он немного мудрее. Его глаза заблестели снова, когда идея пришла в его голову. "Ты знаешь," просто сказал он. "Гарри почти защитил свою магистерскую по лингвистике."

Взгляд Джека сразу же стал подозрительным. "И что же ты планируешь?"

Даниэль бросил ему своё самое невинное выражение. То, что как-бы говорит _кто, я? Я безвреден._

Его друга, тем не менее, было не обвести вокруг пальца. Он слишком часто видел, как этот самый взгляд одурачивал очень многих. "Да, ты."

"Гарри мог бы быть очень полезным КЗВ," начал Даниэль свою речь. "Он талантлив, умён, с открытым умом…."

"Готов пойти и спасать Вселенную," саркастично прервал полковник.

Археолог пожал плечами. "Он достаточно уравновешен, и мы никогда не узнаем, пока не спросим. К тому же," добавил он. "моё отделение всё еще не укомплектовано." Было очень трудно найти людей для этой вакансии.

Джек вздохнул. Почему он подружился с человеком, который может добиться всего, чего хочет благодаря одним лишь словам? Он опустил тот момент, что данный навык спас его шкуру не единожды. "Я поговорю с Генералом," сказал он в конце-концов. "Не обещаю ничего."

Лицо Даниэля осветила ослепительная улыбка. "Спасибо, Джек."

 _EHFEHFEHF_

 _Итак, я вернулась в школу_

 _Ещё не решила, рада ли я этому или нет_

 _Спросите меня через неделю_

 _От переводчика: прошу отметить, что данный фик был написан в 2008 году, так что информация от автора уже устарела на десятилетие, увы и ах! Я просто перевожу его как можно ближе к оригиналу, включая авторские заметки. Спасибо за чтение и, пожалуйста, скажите, что вы думаете по поводу этой истории!_


	5. Новый Путь

_Я ничем не владею_

 _Сцена 1_

"Леди и Джентльмены, представляю вам выпускной 2003 года." Все начали рукоплескать пока выпускники смеялись и обнимали друг друга. Они это сделали. Гарри почувствовал укол печали, когда его сокурсники начали отходить по сторонам чтобы обнять и принять поздравления от своих друзей и семей.

Чародей твёрдо отодвинул свои чувства в сторону. Нет смысла накручивать себя. Опять же, ты просто не можешь скучать о чём то, чего никогда не имел. Правда? Но его сердце не было в этом уверено.

"Гарри," знакомый голос привлёк внимание юноши.

Зачарованные глаза осветились когда увидели говорящего. "Даниэль," удивлённо сказал он "что ты здесь делаешь?"

"Я пришёл повидаться с тобой разумеется. Мои поздравления."

Теплое чувство распространилось в груди Гарри, и невольная улыбка расплылась на его лице. "Спасибо," пробормотал волшебник. Он не мог поверить в то, что тот всё же пришёл. Его взгляд упал на трёх людей, стоящих у того за спиной. "Кто твои друзья?" спросил он.

"Ох," покраснел Даниэль. Он почти забыл. "Это моя команда," он перешёл к представлениям "это Джек."

"Хай," поприветствовал полковник.

"Сэм и Мюррей," пара кивнула в признании. "Все, это Гарольд Донован."

Гарри одарил своего друга вопросительным взглядом. "И?" вопросил он. Во всей этой ситуации был подвох, молодой человек был в этом уверен.

"И наш босс хотел бы предложить тебе работу," отчеканил Даниэль.

Чародей уставился на него. Он отрыл свой рол, потом закрыл. Как бы сказать это повежливей? "Даниэль," в конце-концов сказал он "не обижайся, но ты работаешь под горой" Большую часть своей жизни он был заперт, без возможности куда-либо выбраться. С него довольно, Гарри хотел повидать мир.

"Гарри, пожалуйста, просто дай нам шанс." Даниэль полностью понимал первую реакцию юноши. Они и раньше обсуждали его планы на будущее. "Мы много путешествуем. Просто пойдем с нами и увидишь," уговаривал он. "Если тебе не понравится, то тебе не обязательно занимать предлагаемую должность."

"Дядя Сэм платит за всё," подал голос Джек.

Чтобы понять, что они имеют в виду государство чародею потребовалось время. Американские выражения иногда такие запутанные. А потом пожал плечами. Почему бы и нет? Не то, что ему было чем заняться. Во всяком случае, было бы приятно провести время с его другом. Они почти не видят друг друга в живую.

Несколько дней спустя Гарри сидел в одиночестве в его комнате в отеле, обкатывая в голове всё, о чём он узнал. Звёздные Врата, путешествия на другие планеты, враги, союзники, Земля в опасности - это было, нет, не невероятно, скорее потрясающе. Он просто не мог пройти мимо. Не после того, о чём узнал. Когда узнал обо всём этом. Юноша давно принял тот факт, что Гермиона была права. У него есть тяга к спасению людей. Как и большинство вещей в Магическом Мире, скорей всего в этом виноват Дамблдор.

Рецепт одного Спасителя: Начните с убийственного Тёмного Лорда, уберите родителей и оставьте на пороге родственников, склонных к насилию. Потушите в течение десятилетия и придите его спасти. Он будет следовать за вами как потерянный щенок, до тех пор, пока вы не сделаете что-нибудь глупое. Например держа от него необходимую информацию, недосказанность которой приведёт к гибели людей вокруг Героя.

Ну, он хотя бы перешагнул мысль о том, что все вокруг важнее него самого. За это он был очень благодарен, Мученичество не для него.

Частично Гарри не горел желанием ввязываться в другую войну. Но он знал, что на этот раз всё будет по-другому. Мужчины и женщины КЗВ не будут сидеть на своих пятых точках ровно ожидая когда он их спасёт. Они поведут его за собой.

Неожиданный смех пробрал Гарри, и волшебники думали что Магглы примитивнее их. Он представлял лицо Директора если бы тот узнал о том, на что реально способен не-магический мир. Бесценно. Лично он думал что Пожиратели Смерти были чересчур оптимистичны в своих планах по захвату мира благодаря их победам над неподготовленными, нетренированными Магглами. Может быть пару веков назад чародеи и превосходили их, но не сейчас. Одна бомба в нужном месте, и пиши-прощай Косой Переулок.

Гарри потянулся к своему телефону. Он принял решение. Теперь всё, что требуется - дать знать Даниэлю. Он не совсем уверен была ли готова к Гарри Поттеру Вселенная, но это не имело значения. Во-первых, Англия тоже не была к нему готова. И во-вторых, это не он сейчас. Он Гарольд Донован, простой лингвист. Карие глаза блестели в возбуждении, он не мог дождаться.

 _Сцена 2_

"Гарри," один из других лингвистов прокричал в наполненной столовой. "Пойдём, поешь с нами."

Юноша выглядел оправдывающимся и беспомощно показал на стопу бумаг в его руках. "Извини," он ответил. "Но мне надо закончить с этим." Он был в КЗВ примерно шесть месяцев, и ни капли не жалел. Эта работа была идеальна для него.

Гарри даже был назначен в одну из групп, ходивших в другие миры, ЗВ-13. Это была исследовательская команда. Его это устраивало. Он в избытке насмотрелся на кровь и смерть за всю свою жизнь. Это не означало, что они не участвовали в общих действиях. Несчастные случаи бывают.

Группа кивнула в понимании. Работа была работой, и вполне возможно судьба вселенной зависела от того, что было сказано в этих бумагах. Возможно лингвист сможет присоединиться к ним в следующий раз. Гарри помахал им и вышел из комнаты.

В это же время за другим столом старший мужчина нахмурился.

Джек поймал его взгляд. "Что-то не так, Бредент?"

Командир ЗВ-13 моргнул. "Дело в Доноване."

Джек тоже нахмурился. "Он плохо работает?" Было бы очень жаль. Полковнику очень нравился молодой человек. Это было бы разочарованием, если бы его пришлось переназначать.

Алекс Бредент мотнул головой. "Нет," мгновенно ответил он. "Он прекрасно работает." Лингвист обладал поразительным списком умений, включая точность которая сделала бы его друзей из СЕАЛ зелёными от зависти. "Чересчур прекрасно." тихо признался второй полковник. Вздохнув, мужчина оттолкнул тарелку в сторону. Аппетит был потерян. "Никто не держит себя так хладнокровно в их первой битве," продолжил он. "Я очень встревожен по поводу того, через что ему пришлось пройти."

Гарольд Донован был под его командованием и его благосостояние, как ментальное, так и физическое, было его ответственностью. Полковник просмотрел файл юноши, но ничего из его прошлого не объясняло его поведения. Родители умерли в автокатастрофе, помотался по приёмным домам, лингвисту удалось закончить колледж с очень маленьким состоянием.

Через стол глаза Доктора Фрейзер потемнели с сочувствием. "У него была не лёгкая жизнь." Она помнила как неуверенно вёл себя Донован на его первом медицинском осмотре. Брюнетка заботится о всех её пациентах, но Джанет должна была признаться что самый юный член ЗВ-13 становится её любимчиком.

Полковник Бредент резко на неё посмотрел. "Что ты имеешь в виду?" Потребовал он.

Джанет посмотрела в сторону. Она не могла этого сказать. Клятва Гиппократа запрещала ей.

"Она может молчать," вставил капитан Кейн. "Но я не буду." Он повернулся к его командиру. "Помните поход на Р67-3854…."

Алекс кивнул, он помнил.

"Донован упал в реку когда бревно под ним перевернулось." Лицо капитана исказилось в воспоминании. "У него есть шрамы, очень много шрамов…"

Лица Алекса и Джека ужесточились от ярости когда они подумали о молодом лингвисте. Донован был приземист, худой. И ему не нравилось, когда кто-то его касался. Всё говорило о насилии. Конечно, Гарри было 23, взрослый человек по всем социальным стандартам, но для них он был ребёнком.

"Мы ничем не сможем ему помочь если он ничего не скажет." Полковник О'Нилл признал спустя момент молчания. Но он сомневался что это произойдёт. Он, скорее всего, предпочитает оставить прошлое позади и никогда не возвращаться к нему, но это не остановило бушующее пламя, что поселилось в животе Джека. Он ненавидел насилие над детьми. Как кто-то мог взглянуть на ребёнка и не полюбить его мгновенно? Он бы всё отдал чтобы подержать своего сына на руках ещё один раз.

Бредент мрачно кивнул. Они не могли изменить прошлое, но они могли изменить будущее. В его голове полковник пообещал себе. Донован был одним из них, и никто больше не тронет молодого человека. Он позаботится об этом.

 _EHFEHFEHFEHF_

 _Очередная глава закончена_

 _Я собираюсь опубликовать следующую уже завтра_


	6. День Из Жизни

_Я не владею ни Гарри Поттером, ни Звёздными Вратами_

 _Заметка для себя: Никогда не создавать добровольные крайние сроки_

 _Ты их обязательно пропустишь_

 **Часть Шестая**

 _Сцена 1_

Гарри почуял что что-то не так в тот момент, как только вошёл в свою квартиру. Разумеется, мужчина невзрачной внешности, стоявший посреди его гостиной был хорошей причиной. Взломщик казался замороженным, но чародей знал в чём дело.

Смех вырвался из его рта пока он изучал представшую перед ним картину. " _Итак друзья мои_ ," вопросил он. " _Что же вы поймали для меня?_ "

Воздух как будто подёрнулся во время материализации двух гадюк-хамелеонов. Их кольца были плотно обёрнуты вокруг человека, который побледнел когда увидел что именно держит его недвижным. Его отчаянные попытки освободиться, однако, оказались бесплодными. Змеи оказались слишком сильны. В конце-концов он преодолел паническую атаку и снова застыл.

Один из больших секретов, что Гарри держал за семью печатями, заключался в том, что он действительно любил змей. Волшебный Мир распял бы его на месте за его связь с 'мерзкими тварями'. Держать его рот на замке по этому поводу было весьма здравым решением. Но их мнение не удерживало молодого человека от разговоров с пресмыкающимися в тайне. Они бывали очень полезными в информационном смысле, если подойти к вопросу правильно. Ты просто должен был знать, как это сделать.

Змееуст спас двух гадюк, Таму и Кедара, от поставщика зелий много лет назад. Они решили остаться с ним после этого. Гарри не возражал. Парочка оказалась очень интеллигентной, имела возможность становиться невидимыми и были очень ядовиты. Из них вышла превосходная охранная система. Благодарная улыбка растеклась по его лицу, когда он посмотрел на его друзей. Змеи определённо подросли благодаря его уходу. Кедар был почти четыре с половиной метра в длину, Тама же выросла всего на четыре метра. Время, когда он держал их обоих на одной руке, давно минуло.

Радужная чешуя Тамы перелилась на свету, пока она скользила вокруг её намеренной жертвы. " _Мы поймали его во время проникновения,_ " прошипела змея.

" _Должны ли мы убить его?_ " Вопросил Кедар, его мягкий голос держал нотку напряжения. Оба змея очень сильно защищали своего человека. Если бы не он - они были бы убиты в очень раннем возрасте.

" _Пока не надо,_ " пожурил он их. " _Давайте сперва выясним зачем он явился._ " Он встал прямо напротив нарушителя. "Кто ты?" спросил он на Английском.

И хотя лицо человека продолжало быть весьма нездорового оттенка зелёного, он оставался упрямо молчаливым. Он не ответит. Возможно это проскочило в его уме, мысль о том, что Гарри не был человеком, а возможно и нет, но по общему счёту это не значило ровным счётом ничего.

Маленький вздох избежал с губ Гарри. Почему жизнь не была такой простой? Зачарованные карие глаза зафиксировались на более тёмных цвета шоколада во время его погружения в чужие мысли. Он не был очень уж способным в этом магическом ментальном искусстве, и он не хотел становиться мастером в этом, но ему не составило большого труда вырвать из нетренированного ума нужные мысли. Юноша посмотрел в сторону. "Как пожелаете Курт О'Брей. Сохраняйте своё молчание."

Нарушитель задохнулся. "Как ты узнал моё имя?" выдохнул он. Была ли здесь утечка? Это задание шло совсем не по плану.

"Ох, я знаю куда больше этого." Сообщил ему Гарри. "Ты член отщепенческого НИДа, твоя миссия заключалась в том, чтобы заставить меня выдать секреты КЗВ."

Мужчина становился всё белее и белее, пока его несостоявшаяся жертва продолжала говорить.

"И, как и большинство неофициальных заданий," продолжил чародей. "Если ты окажешься в плену, твоя организация не признает твоего присутствия здесь." НИД сделало грубую ошибку выбрав его в качестве мишени. Хотя Гарри не винил их в этом. На поверхности он мог выглядеть очень легкой мишенью.

Лицо О'Брейя окаменело. Донован раскрыл ему слишком много. "Ты же собираешься убить меня." Это не было реальным вопросом.

Острая улыбка была его ответом. "А ты умный," он кивнул двум своим змеям. Гарри попросту не мог позволить ему уйти. Агент, ушедший в самоволку, вызовет куда меньше вопросов, нежели агент с потерей памяти. И, возможно, благодаря этому НИД оставит его в покое. Если кто-то придёт искать О'Брейя, то он просто скажет что никогда его не видел.

Это случилось быстро. Агент даже не почувствовал клыков гадюки, он был мёртв ещё до того как упасть на землю. Гарри вздохнул рассматривая опавшую фигуру. И что же ему делать с телом? Он мог бы скормить его Кедару и Таме, но он понятия не имел где человек побывал до этого.

 _Сцена 2_

"Что это?" С интересом спросил Гарри изучая маленькое животное. "Какое-то подобие кошачьих?" Если судить по его беспокойству - это было что-то наподобие простой вечерней прогулки по парку.

"Меньше разговоров," Полковник Брендент прервал его. "Больше хода." Он почти мечтал о том, чтобы эта планета была заселена Гоа'улдами. По крайней мере они были предсказуемы. Кто может сказать что сделают с ними аборигены если их поймают. Племя выглядело весьма миротворно на первый взгляд, до тех пока глава этого племени не объявил о том, что пришельцы должны были пройти какой-то ритуал перехода. Когда лидер ЗВ-13 узнал, что ритуал включает в себя жертвоприношение одного из его людей, то, понятное дело, он отказался, и вот - они в бегах.

Небрежный взмах руки и Гарри отклонил траекторию летящей стрелы так, чтобы она сбила шляпу Кейна, а не попала в его плечо. Капитан скривился, но не сбавил ходу. Он примирится с тем, что чуть не умер позже, находясь в безопасности.

Жизнь с ЗВ-13 была наполнена подобными моментами. Команда уже заработала себе репутацию невероятно удачливых, несмотря на их назначения. Ходили слухи что квартет привлёк внимание каких то высших сил, например вознёсшегося. Только Гарри знал правду и молчал.

Командный геолог, Доктор Фитцпатрик, достиг Врат первым. Он отучился в колледже на стипендии и до сих пор фанатично обучался. Этот факт весьма пригождался во времена, подобные этому. Он быстро набрал адрес Земли. "Давайте," поторопил он других. "Вперёд." Остальная часть команды не была далеко позади. ЗВ-13 нырнула во Врата, оставляя улюлюкающих местных позади.

Гарри нахально отсалютовал генералу пока они спускались по пандусу. "Хэй, Генерал," поприветствовал он. "Мы вернулись."

Хаммонд вздохнул. Ей Богу, команда начала быть в точности как ЗВ-1. Он задавался вопросом во что они опять вляпались. Но он должен был отдать должное - Донован стал очень хорошим дополнением к программе.

Полковник Бредент осмотрел своего лингвиста, фокусируясь на его левой щеке. "Ты в порядке, Донован?" Спросил он. Один из членов племени ударил его довольно сильно, и он был вдвое больше лингвиста.

"Я в порядке," закатил глаза юноша. "Это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с…." Гарри резко себя оборвал.

Другие обменялись встревоженными взглядами. Почему лингвист такой скрытный? "ЗВ-13, отчёт в лазарете," твёрдо скомандовал Хаммонд. "И Донован, пусть там займутся тобой."

Ухмылка сползла с лица чародея мгновенно. "Но," попытался протестовать Гарри.

"Сейчас же."

Гарри надулся когда последовал за своей командой. Он ненавидел лазареты, волшебные или нет, они все были одинаковыми. Он будет присутствовать при общем МРТ-осмотре, это было обязательно, но после этого… Зачарованные карие глаза затуманились пока он строил планы побега.

Операция Вампиры Медицинского Персонала, или ВАМП, была в действии. Ментально он начал планировать быстрейший путь с базы. Свобода, я иду, сказал он себе. Но планам Гарри не суждено было сбыться, ибо тонкая рука легла на его плечо.

Джанет выглядела очень позабавленной. "Собрался куда-то?" Спросила она.

Стон избежал его губ и он попытался очаровательно ей улыбнуться. "И куда же мне идти?" Кажется, он никуда не уйдет отсюда.

Той ночью чародей спал плохо. Его сны были наполнены битвами давно ушедших дней. В конце юноша оказался стоявшим посреди нескончаемого серого пространства, но он не был один. Он с опаской приблизился к неподвижной фигуре, лежавшей на глыбе из чёрного мрамора.

Красные глаза внезапно открылись. "Здравствуй, Гарри."

Гарри проснулся с проклятием на губах и острой болью в шраме. Его глаза метались по знакомой комнате. Кошмар, понял он. Это был просто кошмар. Дрожащая рука поднялась к его старой ране.

"Это смешно," чародей сказал себе. "Волдеморт мёртв. Он был мёртв уже очень много лет," и он должен был знать это, он же сам его убил. Теперь надо было как-то убедить в этом его подсознание.

 _EHFEHFEHFEHFEHF_

 _В этой главе я попыталась показать две части личности Гарри_

 _С одной стороны - он ветеран войны без жалости к его врагам_

 _И с другой - он лояльный друг с чувством юмора, очень похожего на юмор Джека_


	7. Вторжение

_Я ничем и никем не владею_

 _Часть Седьмая_

Частичка Гарри просто не могла в это поверить. Может быть он смертельно обидел какое-то божество в прошлой жизни? Пять лет спустя, на другой стороне планеты, в Маггловском учреждении, скрываясь под фальшивым именем, и они оказались под осадой Пожирателей Смерти. Это просто не честно.

Другая часть чародея/лингвиста хотела поубивать парочку людей, а возможно и больше. Особенно когда он заметил явственную фигуру Люциуса Малфоя. Который был в добром здравии. По всей видимости Заклятие Подчинения до сих пор служит отличной защитой от преследования по закону. Волшебный Мир когда-нибудь перестанет наступать на одни и те же грабли? Гарри дико в этом сомневался.

Бой проходил не очень хорошо, в частности из-за элемента внезапности. Был важен не только тот факт, что штурмующие были с Земли, а не извне, но и ещё то, что Пожиратели Смерти являлись неизвестным фактором. Защитники базы просто не знали на что те были способны. Это не исключает ещё одного факта - КЗВ не далось захватчикам очень легко. Больше одного трупа с маской на лице можно было найти на полах базы.

Чародей оказался отделён от своей команды во время всей этой чехарды и в данный момент находился с ЗВ-1, исключая Тил'ка. Джаффа был на Чулаке, ушёл повидаться с семьёй. Все они были обезоружены, хотя волшебник и подозревал, что Джек всё ещё хранит козырь в виде ножа где-то под одеждой.

Хотя и сам Гарри был не без такого козыря, и это успокаивало его - невидимая палочка в чехле, закреплённом на предплечье. Если он и оставил Волшебный Мир позади, то это не означает, что он должен был сделать это с магией вообще. Небольшая паранойя всегда хороша, размышлял юноша. Она определённо сможет помочь в этой ситуации.

По какой-то причине Пожиратели Смерти пытались не убивать персонал Командования Звёздных Врат, и это означало то, что у него всё ещё было время. Выжди, Гарри повторял себе. Вероятнее всего, что он будет иметь лишь один шанс, и он не имел права на ошибку. Возможность проявит себя. Другие помогут в этом, он был уверен. Пожиратели Смерти не потрудились их связать. Наверняка считают, что без оружия его компаньоны беспомощны.

Пока что чародей был занят подслушиванием разговоров их захватчиков. Кажется они ждали своего Лорда. У того были свои планы по поводу Звёздных Врат. Замечательно, подумал Гарри. Пьяный Пожиратель Смерти с галлюцинациями о его Тёмном Лорде, просто то, о чём он всегда мечтал. Молодой человек мимолётно задался вопросом где же они разузнали об артефакте, но быстро встряхнул себя. Сейчас это было не важно.

Его мысли были прерваны до жути знакомым жжением в его замаскированном шраме, и по ощущениям рана готова была открыться. А затем в комнату вошла красноглазая фигура. Нет! Душа Гарри громко протестовала. Волдеморт был мёртв. Он должен был быть мёртв. Опять же, маленький голосок внутри прошептал, я говорил тебе. Он знал правду в определённой мере. Он просто не хотел признавать её.

Зачарованные глаза были направлены в пол, и Гарри позволил своим длинным, до плеч, волосам упасть на лицо, скрывая его. Всё внутри него протестовало против этого, но он должен был сделать это. В первый раз он пожалел что не сделал свою маскировку лучше. Всё, что она делала - это изменила цвета. Печально, но Волдеморт был одним из немногих людей, способных узнать его.

Члены ЗВ-1 обратили внимание на это нехарактерное поведение с небольшой путаницей. Молодой человек однажды прямо заявил Хатор в лицо о том, что её костюм выставляет её шлюхой, и продолжил вопросив, сколько она берёт за час. Что происходит?

Взгляд Тёмного Лорда прошёлся по заключённым, скользя мимо скрытого чародея. К несчастью он подкрепил этот взгляд лёгкой формой Легилименции.

Гарри инстинктивно закрылся от зондирования. Слишком много людей пыталось прочитать его разум в прошлом, он не мог игнорировать и этот раз. Только позже чародей понял свою ошибку. "Дерьмо," пробормотал он. Шутки кончились. Скрепя сердце он поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза его противника.

На миг Волдеморт просто уставился на него. А затем улыбнулся. Это было нелицеприятное зрелище. "Вот это сюрприз," прокомментировал Волдеморт подойдя ближе к юноше. "Здравствуй, старый друг."

"Волдеморт," поприветствовал молодой человек. Он был горд собой за сохранение беспечного тона. Лингвист даже не сопротивлялся когда Волдеморт обезоружил его. Это не принесло бы ничего хорошего. Ситуация перешла в разряд бесконечно опасных.

Что до Пожирателей Смерти, то те просто стояли ничего не понимая, хотя многие видели Гарри до этого. Чародей бросил им взгляд, полный отвращения. "Дамы и господа, представляю вам элиту Волшебного Сообщества," высшей расы, мать её. Они были придурками. Не нужно было иметь учёную степень, чтобы распознать сарказм в его голосе.

Один и нижестоящих по рангу миньонов поддался на издёвку. "Кру….", мужчина не успел закончить.

Потому что Волдеморт был быстрее. "Никто," прорычал он упавшей фигуре. "Не смеет тронуть его кроме меня." Тёмный Лорд обратил своё внимание на Гарри и взял в свои пальцы фальшивого цвета волосы. "Хотя мне интересно что же ты с собой сделал," прокомментировал он. "Этот вид совершенно не идёт тебе."

Тёмный Лорд прикинул в уме свои действия и бросил простенькую Фините. Он был не удивлён когда ничего не произошло. Ничего, что касалось Гарри Поттера, не было лёгким. "Я не думаю," просто сказал он. "Что ты скажешь мне что ты использовал."

"Даже не подумаю."

"Что ж," вздохнул старший чародей. "Если мы не хотим по хорошему, будет по плохому." Ему просто надо будет снять маскирующие чары силой. "Я сожалею о боли, что это вызовет."

Гарри зыркнул на него. "Лжец," обвинил он. "Ты будешь наслаждаться каждой секундой."

Волдеморта пробрал смех. Его маленькая химера действительно слишком хорошо его знала. Со взмахом его палочки Тёмный Лорд сотворил заклинание.

Потребовалась вся сила воли младшего волшебника чтобы не закричать. Боль была не такой сильной как при Круциатусе, но была близка к ней. Но никаких сил не хватило для того, чтобы остаться на ногах, и он упал на колени.

Члены ЗВ-1 просто вылупились на юношу, которого они думали, что знают хорошо. Но сейчас было очевидно, что лингвист скрывает гораздо больше, чем все они подозревали.

Какой-то момент Гарри просто сидел пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Когда он поднял голову, его глаза сверкнули зелёным огнём. Маскировочные чары были сняты. Это было, возможно, хорошо, что Пожиратели Смерти носили маски. Они скрыли отвисшие челюсти.

"Вот так," в удовлетворении сказал Волдеморт. "Гораздо лучше."

Гарри промолчал. Не было никакого смысла тратить воздух на пустые угрозы.

"Мои поздравления по поводу твоего побега, кстати," продолжил Тёмный Лорд. "Альбус даже предвидеть не мог ничего подобного." Он был до абсурдности горд юношей. Плюс, видеть его противника, мешающего чьим-то ещё планам, для разнообразия было приятно. "Ты знаешь, они сейчас называют тебя Мальчик, Который Выжил, Чтобы Победить Сам Знаешь Кого, И Стал Тёмным. Если верить Ежедневному Пророку ты скрываешься в Карпатских горах пока строишь свою собственную армию."

Гарри фыркнул. Почему бы им не назвать его Мальчиком, Который Должен Был Написан С Заглавной Буквы и покончить с этим? И по поводу армии, ему было плевать на магический мир. Управление над идиотами принесёт больше проблем, чем оно того стоило, а ещё горы писанины.

"Но, я полагаю, что воспоминаний достаточно," вздохнул Волдеморт. Пора было возвращаться к делам. Он остро посмотрел на своего врага. "Если он шелохнётся," проинструктировал он. "Убейте женщину." Ему надо было кое-что принести.

Если бы взгляды могли убить, красноглазый уже упал бы замертво. К сожалению они не могли и он не упал. Спустя короткое мгновение Волдеморт вернулся. В его руках был маленький предмет. Он был слизеренских цветов, зелёный и серебряный.

Глаза одного цвета, как у драгоценных камней на вещице, расширились от негодования когда он понял что это такое - ошейник. До того, как Гарри смог запротестовать, она была уже вокруг его шеи. Это было, больше, чем всё остальное, сюрпризом, когда он вздрогнул от электро-импульса, прошедшего по его шее.

"Я вижу ты обнаружил кое-какую добавочную функцию моего подарка." Заметил Волдеморт. "Боль будет усиливаться до тех пор, пока ты не трансформируешься." Он ухмыльнулся. "Жду-не дождусь увидеть, что же за существо спит внутри твоей души."

"И что если я не смогу," потребовал Гарри. "Что тогда?" Трансформация в анимага не является всеобщим умением. Он молчаливо проклял себя за то, что вовремя не аппарировал пока был шанс, но он не хотел оставлять своих товарищей. Но было слишком поздно. Антиаппарационный купол был установлен ещё до появления Волдеморта.

Тёмный Лорд лишь засмеялся, развлечение светилось в его красных очах. "Ты забыл. Я знаю тебя, Гарри." Было просто невозможным для второго не совершить трансформацию, хотя бы из чувства долга перед своим отцом и крёстным.

Юноша скривился. Гарри ненавидел тот факт, что Волдеморт был прав. Он мог сделать это, просто не хотел.

"Запереть их," Тёмный Лорд приказал. Он даст второму шанс подумать. Возможно спустя несколько часов Гарри будет более открыт этой идее.

 _EHFEHFEHFEHF_

 _Ещё одна глава готова_

 _Школьная жизнь более хаотична чем я ожидала_

 _Четверть должна быть очень интересной_


	8. Причина, Почему

_Как всегда я ничем и никем не владею_

 _Вы не поверите насколько школьная жизнь насыщенна_

 _У меня есть все шансы подозревать что мои учителя сговорились против меня_

 **Часть Восьмая**

"Что это сейчас такое было?" Потребовал Джек в тот момент, когда дверь захлопнулась.

Гарри пожал плечами. Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть в их глаза. "Я думаю что всё довольно очевидно, полковник." Он начал называть членов ЗВ-1 их именами пару лет назад, но прямо сейчас просто не чувствовал что момент подходящий. "Гарольд Донован никогда не существовал, и я лгал всем вам."

"Это не правда!" Противоречил Даниэль ему. "Может быть тебя и не зовут Гарольд Донован," старший лингвист сказал с чувством. "Но это не изменяет того, кто ты есть." Взгляд в его глазах бросал вызов любому, кто посмеет сказать иначе. Гарри был его другом.

Полковник кашлянул слегка в его кулак, разрушая создавшееся напряжение. "Очень трогательный момент, но я вообще-то говорил про этих чокнутых в мантиях." Секреты Донована могли и подождать. Прямо сейчас были проблемы посерьёзнее.

Гарри посмотрел вверх. "Они называют себя Пожирателями Смерти," он тихо проинформировал остальных. "А их лидера зовут Лорд Волдеморт. Все они волшебники, что хотят очистить мир от всех 'нечистых'," юноша скривился на последнем слове. "Просто думайте о Волдеморте как о Гитлере, только с магией." И он должен был быть мёртвым, мысленно добавил чародей. Чёрт, Тёмный Лорд становится похожим на Апофиза, со стольким же количеством жизней.

На какой-то момент никто не говорил переваривая информацию. Ну и конечно это не длилось долго. "Магии не существует" опровергнула Сэм, Это должно быть какая-то продвинутая технология, пыталась она рационализировать. Они встречали энергетическое оружие раньше.

Развлечение показалось в теперь уже зелёных глазах, и Гарри повернул свою голову к блондинке. "Ты думаешь об этом в неверном ключе, Сэм," сказал он ей. "Вспомни обо всех расах, что мы встречали: Вознёсшиеся, Нокс. Как бы ты назвала их способности?"

Магия - это не исполнение желаний по щелчку. Она имеет множество законов и ограничений. "Думай о магии как о ещё одной форме энергии которой определённые люди в силах манипулировать," сказал чародей. "И, как и с другими способностями, со временем эти люди научились использовать её."

Довольно умное, гладкое объяснение, как раз подходящее для ума учёного. Но опять же, Гарри не придумал это на ходу. Он потратил очень много лет раздумывая над этим, особенно после присоединения к КЗВ. Чёрт возьми, вполне возможно, что волшебники и волшебницы не были людьми вообще. Это было бы забавно, если бы оказалось правдой. Реакция чистокровных фанатиков была бы замечательной.

Медленно Сэм кивнула. Объяснение молодого человека имело смысл. Только одна мысль не давала ей покоя. "Но почему мы не знали о них?"

Гарри пожал плечами. "Они ушли в подполье много веков назад. И после этого они растворились в мифах и легендах," прямо как гоа'улды. "Я не совсем уверен почему. Может быть потому, что люди попросту боятся того, чего не понимают." Внезапно лингвист фыркнул. "Но опять же, может быть потому что они считают себя лучше остальных." Мерлин его знает, сколько раз он наблюдал данное поведение во время его пребывания в Магическом Мире.

Полковник бросил на юношу острый взгляд. "Довольно цинично с твоей стороны," прокомментировал он.

"Я могу принадлежать к их виду," признал Гарри. "Но это не значит что я высокого мнения о них. Это просто удивительно что всё сообщество не пало столетия назад. Он не рассматривал это как раскрытие каких-то секретов – сообщая, что является волшебником. Только полный идиот мог не догадаться об этом на данный момент, и никто из его компаньонов не был глуп. Гримаса пересекла его черты в этот момент – резкая боль стрельнула через его тело, благодаря маленькому подарку Волдеморта.

Задумчивый взгляд Сэм сразу преобразился в озабоченный. "Давай," блондинка сказала. "Дай мне взглянуть на него." Она подошла к лингвисту сзади, внимательно изучая ошейник. Спустя мгновение она нахмурилась. Не было никакого замка, или щели. Она озвучила открытие другим.

Глаза чародея потемнели. "Я не удивлён," прокомментировал он. Гарри не хотел думать о других сюрпризах, которые, вне всякого сомнения, Тёмный Лорд добавил в ошейник.

Вскрик боли был услышан со стороны Сэм когда она отдёрнула свои руки назад во время очередной активации ошейника. Она довольно быстро оправилась. Обеспокоенно она обернулась к остальным. "Мы должны снять это с него."

Гарри уставился на неё. В чём была проблема? "Это не так уж и болезненно," он протестовал, по крайней мере пока. На её взгляд, полный недоумения лингвист продолжил. "Хотя я всегда был очень нечувствителен к боли." Он не сомневался в том, что помощь в этом оказало его почти постоянное соприкасание с онной.

Когда Волдеморт вернулся вновь было больно, очень. Тёмный Лорд вздохнул глядя вниз на Гарри, что лежал на полу. "Упрямимся, моя маленькая химера?"

Она чёрная бровь изогнулась, "ты ожидал что-то другого?" Глубоко вздохнув Гарри поднялся. Если он не мог стоять, то по крайней мере он будет сидеть. Его гордость не позволит чего-то иного.

Волшебник перекрестил ноги, садясь по-индийски. "Я не могу понять зачем тебе превращать меня в животное," он сказал, подставив кулак под подбородок в надежде выглядеть беззаботно. "Только если ты не хочешь превратить меня в своё животное." Зубы оскалились в острой улыбке. "Если это так, то должен предупредить что некоторые питомцы вполне способны сожрать своих владельцев."

Волдеморт рассмеялся на это. Он был таким забавным. Ему определённо будет не хватать остроумия Гарри. "Ох, я не планирую этому быть перманентным," заявил он. "Как только я сотру твою память какое-нибудь зелье возврата возраста должно подойти."

В первый раз Гарри продемонстрировал настоящий страх. "Ты не сможешь этого сделать." Заклятие забвения предназначено на краткосрочные стирания памяти. Он станет в лучшем случае овощем. Перед его ментальным взором всплыл Локхарт. Мужчина, возможно, до сих пор находился в Святом Мунго.

"Ты прав," приятно согласился Тёмный Лорд. "Я не могу, пока что." Но он был очень близок к прорыву, и его игрушка предназначена лишь для отвлечения Гарри до самого прорыва. Триумф блестел в красных очах. "Я уверен, ты будешь более сговорчив, скажем, лет в пять."

И, хотя его кожа побледнела, Гарри не сказал ни слова. Действительно, что тут можно было сказать? Было очень легко представить что случиться дальше. В конце-концов, это уже было сделано раньше, только Дамблдором. И он сомневался, что Волдеморт совершит ту же ошибку что совершил Директор. Он был умнее этого.

Маленькая часть молодого чародея на короткий момент пересмотрела своё решение о неприсоединении к Тёмному Лорду. Но это не длилось долго. Гарри быстро отодвинул эту мысль подальше. Изумрудные глаза излучали ярость. "Почему бы тебе просто не убить меня?" Выплюнул он. Он не боялся смерти.

" _Я боюсь, Гарри, что это не возможно._ " Волдеморт присел на корточки напротив него, пробегая пальцами сквозь волосы юноши в псевдо-успокаивающем жесте. " _Видишь ли,_ " прошептал он. " _Пока кто-нибудь из нас жив, другой не может умереть._ " Настолько крепко они были повязаны.

Черноволосый человек просто уставился на него в ужасе. " _Ты, ты лжёшь._ " Он должен был.

" _Зачем мне лгать, если правда полностью меня устраивает?_ " С последним взглядом на свою юную немезиду Волдеморт развернулся и вышел из комнаты. В конечном счёте было не важно что тот думает. Он победил.

Чародей мог ещё долго просидеть в шоковом ступоре если бы Джек не заговорил.

"Итак, потрудись объяснить, что за дела со всем этим шипением?" спросил полковник. Это было жутко.

Зелёные глаза моргнули. Гарри даже не осознал что они разговаривали не на Английском. "Я и Волдеморт оба Змееусты."

Группа одарила его пустыми взглядами. Эти им ничего не говорило.

"Это означает, что мы можем говорить со змеями," пояснил он.

Глаза Даниэля загорелись интересом, но не успел он задать хоть один вопрос, как Джек прервал его. "И что же он сказал?"

"Ничего важного," пробормотал волшебник, его взгляд был направлен в пол. Это была явная ложь и все это понимали, но Гарри не смог заставить себя сказать правду. Ему нужно было время обдумать это, в одиночестве.

 _EHFEHFEHFEHFEHF_

 _Теперь вам всем ясна причина почему Волдеморт был отвлечён_

 _Но Гарри это не поможет очень уж сильно_

 _Пожалуйста, отзывы и спасибо вам всем кто читает эту историю_


	9. Побег

_Я не владею Гарри Поттером или Звёздными Вратами_

 **Часть Девятая**

Три члена ЗВ-1 беспомощно смотрели как тело их друга билось в конвульсиях, струйки пота стекали по лицу юноши, мокрая чёлка прилипла ко лбу. Было больно, очень больно. Боль была видна в этих, захватывающих дух, зелёных глазах. Задушенный крик вырвался из горла чародея. Стало почти невозможно думать. Гарри быстро терял связь с реальностью.

При усилении боли края фигуры Гарри начали размываться. А потом, с мягким хлопком человек исчез. На его месте появился большой чёрный ягуар. Кот поднялся на свои лапы, низкое рычание прокатилось внутри его груди. Он не хотел этого. Его магия действовала независимо от него.

Джек тяжело сглотнул, борясь с естественной человеческой реакцией на крупного хищника. И только очень интеллигентные глаза ягуара намекали, что это не просто кот. "Эй, Донован," осторожно спросил он. "Ты всё ещё с нами?" Он понятия не имел насколько тот остался в сознании, и проклял себя за то, что не спросил раньше.

Кивок волшебника вызвал дружный вздох облегчения. Сконцентрировавшись Гарри попытался вернуться в свой прежний вид. Это не сработало. Вне всякого сомнения работа Волдеморта. Он прорычал в разочаровании, отлично, просто супер.

К счастью полковник правильно понял значение звука. Он сочувственно посмотрел на него. "Застрял, да?"

Разумеется, Гарри не смог ответить вслух, но то, как он начал ходить взад и вперед по комнате, намекнуло на положительный ответ. Внезапно кот остановился, его уши подёрнулись вперёд. Никому не потребовалось переводить это. Кто-то идёт. Сэм, Джек и Даниэль быстро заняли позиции вокруг комнаты, готовые к атаке. Им не надо было беспокоиться.

В момент, когда Пожиратель Смерти открыл дверь, девяносто килограмм злого ягуара набросились на него. Могучие клыки впились в его горло, Гарри использовал единственное доступное для него оружие. Его жертва даже не успела закричать.

Остальные последовали за ним из комнаты, Сэм и Даниэль позеленели от вида отвратительной раны. Джек лишь одарил волшебника одобряющим взглядом, годы чёрных операций вознаградили его железным желудком. В Доноване действительно спал не только лингвист. Было приятным сюрпризом обнаружить их оружие рядом с дверью, но они не стали тратить время для того чтобы благодарить удачу. И очень быстро вооружились.

Достаточно странная группа из трёх человек и одного ягуара, идя сквозь комплекс, обезвреживала любого Пожирателя Смерти, попадавшегося им на пути, навсегда. По-началу у них всё шло хорошо. Но продолжалось это не долго.

"Чёрт подери!" прошептал Джек. "Это становится смешным."Было ясно, что их заметили. Но как захватчики находили их так быстро? Это был второй патруль за несколько минут. Но, к счастью, Пожиратели Смерти расплатились за свою самоуверенность. Они не сочли нужным численное превосходство которое явно было им необходимо.

Пара зелёных глаз сощурилось в подозрении. Тяжесть ошейника давила на его горло. Ягуар плавно поднялся на лапы и направился в противоположную от ЗВ-1 сторону. Низкий рык предостерёг их, что не стоило следовать за ним. Гарри пойдёт своим путём, в одиночку.

В старые времена о ягуарах была пословица. Остерегайся, или сам станешь добычей. Большие кошки печально славились за то, что превращали своих преследователей в добычу. И Пожиратели Смерти ощутили это на своей шкуре. Волшебник за волшебником пал жертвой клыков Гарри.

В другой части базы Волдеморт сузил свои красные глаза в неудовольствии. "Объясни мне, Люциус," прошипел он. "Почему Поттер не был пойман." Это был не вопрос. Гарри был заключён в его анимагическую форму, неспособный творить магию. И вдобавок к этому тот ошейник, что носил его противник, был пропитан следящими чарами. Тёмный Лорд не собирался полагаться на удачу. В прошлом юноша ускользал от него слишком часто.

Блондин неловко пошевелился. "Форма Поттера весьма опасна, милорд, и…." Он не успел закончить.

"Круцио!" Прокричал Волдеморт. Он оставил Малфоя там, где аристократ упал, сразу же выбросив того из головы. Если он хотел сделать что-то хорошо, это надо было сделать самому.

Гарри был в комнате Врат когда Тёмный Лорд настиг его. Ягуар пригнулся к земле когда он рассматривал Волдеморта сквозь свои прищуренные зелёные глаза. Дела были плохи. С тоской он вспомнил их последнюю битву. Тогда все шансы были в его пользу. Юноша отчаянно размышлял, ему нужен план. Который не включает в себя его смерть, слова старшего мужчины на эту тему всё ещё были на его уме.

"Облегчи себе участь, Гарри," посоветовал Волдеморт. "Сдайся." Он выглядел совершенно расслабленным, довольно небрежно держа его палочку в руке. Время от времени он бросал в молодого человека заклятия, и тот от них уклонялся. Тёмный Лорд никуда не спешил. Его противник никуда не собирался.

И тогда лингвист заметил Сэм, которая затаилась в контрольной комнате. Лампочка загорелась над его головой. Ответ был таким очевидным, что он не мог понять, почему не подумал об этом раньше. Но ему нужна была помощь.

Гарри лишь надеялся, что это сработает. Он никогда не пробовал это раньше, нужды не было. _'Сэм,'_ ментально позвал он. _'Сэм, ты можешь меня слышать?'_ И когда он увидел её кивок - он понял, что всё получилось. Чародей быстро обрисовал его идею, и позади двух соперников кольца Врат начали вращаться.

Вуш! Звук создания горизонта событий отвлёк Волдеморта, но не ягуара, что врезался в него на полной скорости. Тёмный Лорд был отброшен сквозь воздух прямо в активизирующиеся Врата, Гарри бросился вперёд в самую последнюю подходящую секунду.

После этого было не сложно снова овладеть базой. ЗВ-1 уже удалось освободить большинство персонала, и подавляющее число Пожирателей Смерти были мертвы. Люциус Малфой был жив, но было сомнительно что блондин снова будет как прежде. Волдеморт продержал его под проклятием слишком долго. И во время этого всего Гарри делал всё возможное, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Это было легче, чем ожидалось. Люди редко поднимают голову. Это было в человеческой натуре.

Но один всё же заметил. Один полковник бросил лингвисту, обращённому в ягуара острый взгляд когда он прошёл мимо. Посыл был ясен. Гарри покорно последовал за ним, оставаясь в тени, чтобы не встревожить его товарищей. Плюс, он не хотел быть застреленным.

Генерал Хаммонд уставился на него. "Полковник," сказал он удивительно ровным голосом. "Позади вас находится ягуар."

Джек выпрямился, становясь в стойку. "Насчёт этого, сэр, это Донован, сэр."

Генералу потребовалась секунда, что понять это. Донован был ягуаром. Его губы превратились в тонкую линию. Он уже мог чувствовать приближение мигрени. "ЗВ-1, отчёт в комнате брифинга," скомандовал он. Спустя момент Хаммонд посмотрел на большого кота. "Тебя тоже касается."

 _EHFEHFEHFEHFEHF_

 _Осталась ещё одна глава_

 _Извиняюсь что так долго_

 _Мои учителя явно сговорились против меня_


	10. Объяснения

_Я ничем и никем не владею_

 _Пожалуйста, не подавайте в суд_

 _Извиняюсь, что задержалась_

 _Я думаю установить мой будильник на час раньше_

 _И посвятить этот час письму_

 **Часть Десятая**

Пока Джек посвящал генерала во все подробности случившегося, Сэм пыталась сделать всё возможное по удалению ошейника. И у неё не получалось. Он был цельным. Наконец Даниэль предложил просто перерезать проклятую вещь.

Волдеморт даже не подумал сделать его неразрушимым, и это ещё раз подчёркивало его презрение к Магглам. Устройство было создано, чтобы удерживать Гарри, а не людей вокруг него. В уме Тёмного Лорда они были всего лишь скотом. Несколько минут спустя чародей был снова человеком. Но в какой-то степени он действительно жалел об этом. Пришла пора встретиться с последствиями.

При нормальных обстоятельствах Хаммонд бросил бы лингвиста в тюрьму. Но ситуация была далека от нормальной, даже для КЗВ. Донован работал здесь уже пять лет. Он даст ему шанс объясниться. А потом будет решать. "Итак," начал генерал. "Ничего не хотите рассказать нам, Мистер…."

"Харрисон," чародей ответил на незаданный вопрос. "Харрисон Поттер, и это длинная история."

Джек упал в ближайшее кресло пригвоздив юношу твёрдым взглядом. "У нас полно времени."

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. "Я думаю это всё началось когда," это голос затих пока он размышлял об этом. "Нет," он поправился. "Это началось гораздо раньше." Он не собирался начать с детства Тома Реддла, но он не считал себя достаточно эгоистичным, чтобы думать, что всё произошедшее до его рождения, было не важным.

"Почти тридцать лет назад," снова начал Гарри. "Волшебный мир был в состоянии гражданской войны. На одной стороне был Волдеморт и его Пожиратели смерти, которых вы уже встретили, и на другой были так называемые силы света, ведомые Альбусом Дамблдором."

Несколько бровей пошло вверх на это. По тону лингвиста было ясно слышно, что он не любит обе стороны.

"Коротко говоря," чародей продолжил свой рассказ. "Волдеморт побеждал. А потом кое-что случилось. Пророк сделал пророчество, предрекая об одном человеке, что станет причиной падения Тёмного Лорда."

Глаза генерала сузились. Он начинал понимать, куда всё идет. "Ты?" предположил он.

Мрачная улыбка образовалась на лице Гарри. "Я," подтвердил он. "И тем не менее, Волдеморт как-то разузнал об этом и в манере всех психопатов решил разобраться с проблемой ещё до её появления."

Джек резко вдохнул. "Сколько тебе было лет?" спросил он. Его голос чрезвычайно мрачен.

"Мне было всего пятнадцать месяцев в тот день, когда Волдеморт убил моих родителей," Гарри просто ответил. Он давно примирился с этим. "Он бы убил и меня тоже," признал волшебник. "Если бы не счастливая случайность. Смертельное проклятие, Авада Кедавра, всегда было универсально фатальным. Но в ту ночь оно отскочило от меня и ударило по Волдеморту, превратив его в беспомощного призрака." Он не хотел гадать на кофейной гуще о том, что же случилось тогда. Он никогда не верил в теорию о жертвенной любви его матери. Другие родители часто жертвуют собой ради спасения своих чад. Но это тем не помогает.

"Что до меня," отвращение возникло на лице юноши. "Я был сразу же окрещён Мальчиком, Который Выжил и объявлен спасителем Магического Мира."

Даниэль моргнул. "Ты шутишь!" выдохнул он. Это была самая идиотская вещь, что он когда либо слышал. "Ты был всего лишь малышом."

Чародей пожал плечами. "Ох, это ещё не конец," сказал он им. "Видите ли, даже если моя мама и была волшебницей, её семья таковой не являлась. Альбус Дамблдор," Гарри прорычал имя. "Принёс меня к дому моей единственной живой родни и оставил меня на их пороге, ночью, без всего, Исключая записки."

Не веря в услышанное маленькая группа уставилась на него. Что было не так с этими людьми? У них нет здравого рассудка? Никто не оставляет малышей на порогах, миллион разных вещей могло пойти не так.

"Мои дядя с тётей были полной противоположностью Волдеморту," продолжил Гарри. "Они ненавидели магию." Он сделал паузу, боль проскочила на его лице и он опустил свои глаза. "Они ненавидели меня," чародей прошептал тихо. Даже спустя всё это время, он всё ещё не мог с этим смириться. Действительно, это было чудом что он вырос не считая что его имя не Мальчик, ну или Урод.

Чародей рассказал им всё о своей жизни у Дурслей, годы в Хогвартсе, войне, его побег. Он ничего не утаил. Это было сродни катарсису. Гарри говорил часами. Наконец он завершил.

Тонкие пальцы сжались в кулак, его костяшки побелели. "Я не ожидал, что моё прошлое настигнет меня подобным образом," признался он. "Я бы умер Гарольдом Донованом, и никто ничего бы не узнал." Если честно Гарри понятия не имел что же делать дальше. Не было никакого плана Б. Если ему действительно повезет, то возможно генерал Хаммонд позволит уйти ему через Врата. А если нет, то всегда есть Южная Америка. Ещё один ягуар в тропических лесах не будет заметен. Он был настолько поглощён своими мыслями что почти не услышал следующие слова Хаммонда.

"Я не вижу почему это невозможно, сынок," были слова генерала. Его позиция в качестве главы КЗВ давала ему множество преимуществ, и если кто и заслуживал передышки, так это был этот молодой человек. К тому же Донован, Поттер, поправил мысленно себя Хаммонд, был одним из них. "Но я советую тебе всё же рассказать твоей команде правду."

Голова Гарри повернулась к нему настолько быстро, что он чуть не заработал себе растяжение. "Что?!"

Члены ЗВ-1 подхватили очень быстро. Вне этой комнаты никто ничего не знал о том, что же случилось между лингвистом ЗВ-13 и Волдемортом. "Я тоже ничего не видел." Объявил Джек. Сэм и Даниэль тоже быстро последовали примеру.

Благодарность наполнила зелёные глаза Гарри, пока он сглатывал подкативший ком. Он чувствовал этот ком, пока выдавливал из себя слова благодарности. "Спасибо, генерал." Кажется всё собирается наладиться. Ну, по крайней мере, до такой степени, как это вообще возможно в жизни Гарри Поттера.

Этой ночью, пока Гарри готовился ко сну, до боли знакомый голос прозвучал в его голове.

 _'Это ещё не конец, моя маленькая химера,'_ Волдеморт запросто послал его слова через всю галактику. _'Я вернусь однажды.'_

"Возможно," признал юноша, говоря вслух. "Но если это и случится, я буду ждать."

 _Эта история завершена_

 _Надеюсь вам понравилось_

 _Продолжения не будет, Гарри и Волдеморт просто_

 _Продолжат ходить кругами_

 _От переводчика: Вот и всё, ребята! Я наконец закончила этот долгострой! Но как Вы, дорогие мои читатели, уже заметили, в этом фике упоминаются Правила Жизни Гарри Поттера, созданными им самим, они будут отдельным фиком, так что следите в этой же категории за его появлением, если Вас это интересует!_

 _А так, Спасибо всем за внимание!_


End file.
